Lost And Found
by Maya-kohai
Summary: The Elric brothers stumble upon an old friend, and secrets being to come to light. Rated M for language. I'm bad at summaries- hope you like the story! EdwardxOC AlphonsexOC some EdxRoy


Author's Note: My sister used to always get pissed 'cause my chapters are too short, so I'm trying to write nice and long ones.

_"Edward, slow down! I can barely keep up!" A young girl with long black hair and pretty white eyes ran after a boy with yellow hair and expressive golden eyes. "I'm still not used to this new leg yet!" He decided to suddenly stop and turn around, causing her to be thrown into his arms by momentum. "I told you to slow down, Edward! Now look what I did!" He had a pleased look on his face, and finally managed to speak. _

_"I'd much rather it like this, my dear."__  
__  
_Chapter 1: A Simple Meeting

Shikarrah's POV

That was five years ago. We lost contact after I joined the military as a State Alchemist. I wish I didn't remember him, to be honest. It's just been so long, he probably forgot about me already. Could it possibly be that . . . no! I refuse to let myself say it! Even if it could be true . . . son of a bitch, I am in love with him! Well, this makes everything harder. So much has changed in those five years. A shot at romance, gone. A friend I may never see again. A beautifully calm voice that I'll never hear again. I sit by this fountain, and write my story, tears causing some parts to be hard to read. Then, I hear it.

"Hey! You're the Elric brothers!" No. Don't look up, Shikarrah. Be strong, he's no longer a part of your life. Ahh~ who am I kidding? He won't recognize me, anyways- I've changed too much, right? Shit, he's coming this way. Be strong, be silent, even if he speaks to you with that . . . oh dear . . .

"Excuse me, but we're lost, sir. Can you lead us to the Temple of Leto?" Sir? It's been five years and all he calls me is sir? What the hell is wrong with him? Ah, might as well answer. Maybe he'll recognize me by my voice.

"Honestly, I've got no clue. I just moved here a few days ago, and I'm not religious. Well, I guess you could say I am, but that's aside the point. So, may I ask who you two are? You look kinda familiar, I'm sure I'd never forget anyone that short.' He hates being called short, so if he forgot about me, he'll freak out.

"I'm Edward Elric, and that's my- wait a minute, that voice sounds so familiar! Shikarrah?" Ah, fuck. He knows it's me. I didn't think he'd notice. "Heh, sorry I called you 'sir.' It just kinda slipped, y'know? It has been five years, and all."

"You never bothered to write, you ass! I thought you were dead! What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Oh my Goddess, did I just say that? Well, we did kiss once- but we were too young for it to mean anything. I think. Were we? Son of a bitch, I've got no clue at all! Edward just scratched his head casually. It was the casual tone about him that made me fall in love in the first place.

"I guess you're right. Why don't you show me to your house, and I'll make up for it?" Oh jeez, now he's saying that? Alright, maybe it doesn't sound so bad, but no.

"Are you hitting on me, short one? "Cause I'll tell ya, it ain't working. You're not gonna get in my pants that easy, so stop trying." I used to be the kind and quiet one, but I guess that changed once I met Colonel Mustard- er- Mustang. Dammit, now I'm hungry. "Well, why don't we get something to eat? Al's treat!" I gave them a wink.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" Ah, Alphonse, he always got sucked into our plans and pranks. I love him like a brother, after all. "How about we all pitch in for lunch?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Al." Edward took my hand- wait, he did what? Oh my Goddess, did he just do what I think he did? I'll admit, it was nice, but- come on! I promised myself I'd be self-dependent from now on! You know what? I'll play his game- if only for a while. What's the worst that could happen? Okay, don't answer that. I know what could happen. He could fall in love with me, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, to be honest. Well, in any case, I'll play along for now. It'll be interesting to see what happens, if anything.

"Shikarrah, it's been a while. Anything new on your end?" Alphonse was always the more considerate one. I wonder if he remembers my sister. I kinda hope he does, since she won't shut up about him.

"My sister and I got separated a while ago, but that's nothing to worry about really. Ummmmm, I'm a State Alchemist-" Edward, being the lovable idiot he is, cut me off.

"You're with the State too? I never knew that! What's your title?" I gave him the you're-a-dumbass glare, and resumed speaking.

"As I was saying, Edward. I'm part of the state, yes. I don't have an official title yet, 'cause I'm so new. Oh, did I mention that I'm gay?" Alright, so that was only sorta true. Yes, I do like girls, but for some reason I'm still in love with Ed. But here's what really surprised me; when I said that, all of the color in his eyes seemed to wash out. Oh my, I have a strange feeling about that.

"You are? I never knew that. Then again, the last time I saw you was when we were about ten, so things must've really changed." Even his voice sounded washed out! Oh great- he must be in love with me! What do I do? I've broken his heart, I still love him- can I just die now?

"Well, in a sense, I guess. I mean, I do like girls, but for some reason, there's one boy I can't seem to get over, no matter how hard I try. Ever had that kind of feeling?"

"Not with a guy! But yeah, for some reason, it's like I can't get her out of my head, but she probably likes someone else, so it's of no use anyways." The sadness came back to those eyes of his. It's the kind of sadness that can make you cry, even if you don't know the person. His eyes were always so . . . expressive and beautiful. I swear, you could literally get lost in those golden orbs of his. I had to fight back tears as I looked at him. "If you ever see her, tell her this:" His voice trailed off, as he leaned closer to me, his breath warm on my ear. "That she's the only person I've ever really felt like this to." Oh. My. Goddess. He was talking about me! It's blatantly obvious now! Hearing him say that, just made me want him more. To feel the cold of his automail against my skin, his lips against mine- whoa! Oh man, how my mind wanders, I guess.

"Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight; you're in love with me?" My head, at the moment, couldn't possibly register and make sense of all of the words and sensations. His breath, hot against my ear, was a big turn-on. What he said, however, just confused the fuck out of me. "And all this time I thought you liked Winry. Huh, go figure."

"Me? I thought you like Winry! Damn, that's interesting. Y'know, you never did tell me much about that boy." My emotions couldn't possibly be controlled any longer, so I might as well try it. So that's what I did. I kissed him.

Author's Note: Sorry I'm cutting it here for now, It's nearly 2am, and I'm so tired my music is slowing down in my head. Until next time, this is Yukki, signing off!


End file.
